I am Jane
by S.P.E.W Activist
Summary: The story is told from the TT original character Jane's POV and follows her from before she met Clementine untill a while after my ending of season two. I hope you enjoy it please leave a review and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 Jaimie

Chapter 1: Jaimie

"Jaimie come with me, please JAIMIE! Don't do this again, not now!" I screamed but it wasn't getting through to her, like she was oblivious to the world around her, to the fact that she could be dead in the next ten seconds. I had "saved" her before but it always seemed like she was tired. Tired of running. Tired of fighting. Tired of life.

The walkers finally broke through the weak excuse of a door that was keeping them off of the rooftop that we were standing on."Jaimie please I am begging you, please JAIMIE!" But still she sat there starring. "FINE! Have it your way" and I jumped to the next rooftop. I gave a single glance back and all of my memories, good and bad rushed me. I couldn't bring myself to go back and check if reality had sunk in and she had escaped or if the walkers tore her apart.

I travelled for the next two days barely stopping to take a breath, I knew that it was stupid, knew that being tired was a weakness I couldn't afford if I wanted to keep going, but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to keep going. I had no idea where I was going because all I could think about was Jaimie.

I kept wondering if I could have saved her or if she was a lost cause. I dragged her across four states, through hell and all she wanted was for me to let her go, to end it for her but I was selfish. I made her come with me and that wasn't fair. I wish I could go back in time and let her know how much I loved her and that I would never stop loving her, not even for a second.

I walked for day after day, for week after week and the whole time I felt so guilty for leaving my sister to a fate worse than death, to become one of them. I finally realised that she didn't want to go on, Not anymore. she couldn't.

In that moment of clarity, of realisation a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders because I told myself that Jaimie wanted me to leave her. I still felt awful, I still do, but I had finally justified my own actions. The clouds were dark and looked like they might burst at any moment and it was so dark I could barely see and just then a walker pounced on me from out of nowhere. I managed too knock it down and finish it off. Then I saw them, there must have been at least a hundred walkers. Slowly but surely getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2 the hoard

Chapter 2: The Hoard

I starred in horror as the walkers surrounded me, I had been through hoards before with Jaimie but we never went through any with this many walkers. I went onto one knee and sliced open the walker from earlier, I dug my hand into its stomach and smothered my body in its disgusting, decaying insides.

I stood up, now completely covered in blood and body parts and walked. I didn't have any specific direction because I couldn't see five foot in front of me. I looked up at the dark clouds hoping that it wouldn't rain. In the distance I saw a building, it was large but any building with this many walkers near it had to be abandoned or overrun. I decided to make my way towards it anyway. As I was walking a walker bumped into me and turned to face me. It tried to grab me so I chopped of its arms and then I cut out its mouth. I used it to walk through the hoard, just pushing through any that got in my way.

Then I felt a drop of water hit my head, then another and another after that. Then it started pouring down with rain, like God had just poured a bucket of water down on top of me. I thought I was fucked because the blood was already dripping off of me. Then I noticed something on the roof of the building, there was a woman and two guys standing. It looked like all of them had guns and not just pistols but machine guns. I wasn't sure if they would help me or kill but even though I wanted to, I couldn't go in the other direction because there were far to many walkers and the blood was starting to disappear.

I was moving as fast as I could without drawing attention but the walkers were already starting to smell me. One of them tried to bite me so I kicked it on the knee and it fell then I stuck my screwdriver into its eye socket and continued moving. I could finally see an opening. I started moving towards it killing every Walker that got in my way. I was near the opening when a walker grabbed my ankle it was just about to bite me but I used my other foot to crush its' skull.

I finally made it to the opening. I was near the building which I could now see was some kind of tool or gardening store. I looked up at the roof but now it looked like the people that I had saw earlier had left. The place looked pretty well barricaded. I walked around trying to find the people that I saw earlier, maybe they would let me inside or maybe they would just kill me. Normally I wouldn't be so stupid to just waltz up to random survivors and ask for their help but I was so tired, I had been walking for weeks and I was only sleeping for two or three hours a night if I was lucky. I was still walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder...


	3. Chapter 3 Howes Hardware

Chapter 3: Howes Hardware

... I turned around ready to kill what I thought was a walker but was actually a man.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked, in a loud tone, looking at what was left of the blood on my clothes and of course I still had the body parts.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down, your going to draw them to us".

"Get the fuck inside" and then he shoved me untill we were inside the building.

"Bill's gonna be real happy that you showed up, some of our people ran off recently".

We entered an office that over looked the inside of the shop. Where a man with greyish hair and a large brown coat sat.

"Thankyou Troy, you can go now." The man with the gun, Troy, then left.

"I'm Bill Carver" there was long every silence.

"You know it's common courtesy to tell me your name now".

"Jane"

"Well, Jane I'm pleased to meet you know, we have food, shelter and protection and all we ask of you is that you do your part while you stay with us"

"And what is my part?"

"You'll be in the pen with Mike and Reggie doing whatever needs to be done, be it working on the fence, loading magazines or anything else that might need done". Then a woman came in and showed me to the pen. When we got there, there were two men but only one was awake.

"Hey Tavia" he said to the woman.

"Reggie you should get some sleep, your going to need it" then she left. It was only then when Reggie turned around to go to his bed that I noticed that he only had one arm.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jane"

"What's your story?" he asked, I thought about Jaimie for a second and then I turned around and went to bed.

"Not much of a talker? Oh well".

I was woke up the next day and was given some kind of mushy food but I was starving so I didn't complain. After I finished I heard footsteps and then Tavia came in

"Reggie your loading magazines with Bonnie, Mike your working on the fence, New girl your moving food supplies and then sorting them with me". Tavia and I left and went to some kind of storage room.

"Okay you're moving all of the boxes from here over there". I did the work that she asked and ate the food that they gave me for the next few days every day was the same but I always kept my head down talking only when I had to.

After a few days I thought about escaping but I decided it was better to be there rather than on the move. I thought that if I got out of sight I could sneak food and maybe a weapon and escape but that never happened. One day Carver came into the pen with Bonnie, Troy, Tavia and a few others and told us that they were going to find some of Carvers "old friends" and that while he was gone Tavia was in charge.

He was gone for around ten days and then Tavia finally got word that he was on his way back and that he was bringing back the people that he had set out to find.


	4. Chapter 4 What Comes Next?

Chapter 4: What Comes Next?

"Then you guys came and... you know the rest" I told him, the rest was that Kenny killed Carver and we escaped from howes.

There was a silent pause for about ten seconds

"Jane, you've had it so bad, we all have but at least we just had that one good thing and that can't be taken away"

"Luke, what we just did was..."

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Yelled Kenny

"Kenny, what are?"

"You fucking idiots, you were meant to be keeping watch not lying up here rolling around like a couple of teenagers, thanks to you two there's a fucking hoard coming right to us!"

Rebecca, Sarah and Clementine came up the stairs, Rebecca was in labour, Bonnie and Mike were shooting the walkers on the stairs.

"Rebecca come in here" said Clementine as she led rebecca into the small room.

I screamed "Luke get out here!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

Everyone was shooting the seemingly endless amount of walkers.

"We have to stop them from getting up the stai..." I was interrupted

"AAAARGH!"

"Sarah, Sarah! Jane help her!"

"Clementine it's too late" I said hanging on to Luke's hand, I looked into Clems eyes Sarah was her Jaimie.

"No it's not, please!"

I let go of Luke's hand and tried to help Sarah.

"Aaaaaargh! pleeease help me!"

"I'm trying!"

Bonnie and the others started shooting at the oncoming walkers but they were to close, it was too late.

I ran back up to Clem

"clem, I'm sorry"

"It's okay Jane, I know you tried to help her, Thankyou".

"Guys they're still coming!" yelled Mike

"We have to destroy this walkway"

It all happened so fast but it was over and everyone except for Sarah was safe...

Rebecca had her baby and she was tired but things between me and Luke were complicated now and I didn't want to watch clem die like I did Jaimie, I couldn't go through that again.

"Jane? where are you going?"

"Clem? oh I didn't know anybody was up"

"You're leaving?"

"Clem I..."

"I understand"

"You do? Well, that's good"

"I don't want you to go"

"I know but I can't stay, I can't stay here and watch things go down the drain"

"It might not"

"Clem just know when the shit hits the fan, which it always does, you can survive on your own. Don't let them drag you down with them. Here, versatility is not overrated"

I took my nail filer and handed it to clem

"Thanks"

I walked for the next night and I heard a gunshot. I don't know how but I just knew that it was Clem and the others so I rushed through the nearby trees I needed to get to her, I don't know why but I had to help her.

When I arrived I saw an all out gunfight between Kenny, clem and the others and some people I had never seen before. Then I noticed that kid from the walkway, Arvo. He was crying over a girl, his sick sister. The man in front of me was just about to fire so I stabbed him, I just stabbed him right through the chest. I had never killed someone who hadn't wronged me or tried to hurt me in some way or another. It was... I don't know how to describe it, traumatizing? Soul shattering? either way it just felt... wrong.

It all happened so fast but surprisingly everyone was fine, a few injuries but nothing serious. Clem came over to me

"I'm glad you came back"

"Well I heard the gunshots and I knew you'd need my help"

she looked over to Kenny and the others

"You don't have to stay you know, you can still leave"

"No I'm here now, besides your probably 90% of the reason I came back"

After the shooting Clem checked on the baby and Kenny, he went berserk started beating the Shit out of Arvo. Kenny would've killed him if he hadn't told him about his food supplies, they were all in some unfinished building. We walked there it took hours, we stopped during the night and had a drink, Bonnie managed to get from howes. It tasted great, kind of spicy. We all sat round the campfire, of course at first I didn't want to I thought it would be awkward because of the what had happened between Luke and I but Clem managed to convince me I offered her a drink but she didn't want any, I don't think she would've enjoyed it anyway.

We kept moving the next morning and finally we came to the house but it was across the lake, it was completely frozen so we figured we could walk over it. It was going fine for the first few minutes and then, like they always do, walkers showed up at the worst time.

Just then arvo started running, he made it to the house but Kenny caught him within a minute the only people left on the ice were Luke, Bonnie and Clem. Luke was walking but the ice started cracking and...

are you okay?

Yeah sorry it's just a painful memory

The ice started to crack and he fell through. Clem tried to help him like Bonnie asked but she went through at the same time as him. She managed to get out but Luke didn't make it. When we got inside Kenny started shouting at arvo, he blamed him and then he hit him, again. Clem broke up the fight and we got a fire lit, it turned out arvo wasn't lying about the food.

After a while Kenny found a pick up truck and he was determined to get it working but we had disagreements about where we should go, he wanted to go to Wellington which for all we knew was a myth and I wanted to come here, to howes. Later that night I was woke up to Clem shouting

"KENNY! JANE! They're robbing us!"

we ran out and saw Bonnie, Mike and arvo trying to steal the truck. Clem was lying on the ground she had been shot by Arvo. She was out for about 3 hours, in that time some serious shit happened. Kenny shot and killed Arvo and we just abandoned Mike and Bonnie, we left them there to die because they were going to leave us.


	5. Chapter 5: Paradise Gained

**Chapter 5: Paradise Gained**

**Before I start writing I just want to say sorry that I've been away. I've been pretty busy but I'm back now. This is the final chapter of this story but if you feel like it you can check out my other two "Big Brother" and "What Happened?" Thank you, I hope you've enjoyed this story :)**

"We are not going to fucking Wellington!"

"Yes we are, why the fuck would you want to go back to Howes after what happened there?"

"Gee I don't know, because it's not a fucking myth! We know Howes, it's got walls, food and it's the safest place for Clem and AJ"

"Fuck you Jane I fixed this truck so I decide where we take it!"

Kenny and I went at this for another ten minutes and then Clem woke up. She asked where we were and what happened to the others but I didn't have the heart to tell her that we left Bonnie and Mike out in the cold to die and that Arvo was dead. I think if we told her about Arvo she'd be angry at Kenny but she'd get over it but if we told her about Bonnie and Mike she'd hate us forever. Even though they tried to leave us she would've accepted their apology but it was too late and they got what they deserved. I knew they tried to leave because of Kenny but they could've asked Clem and me to go with them.

Kenny and I started arguing again about where we should go and then we came to a block in the road. He got out so I decided to use the time I had with Clem to let her know that she was gonna see what Kenny was really like. I got out with Clem and AJ but we got separated in the snow, I killed a couple of walkers and then I took AJ and put him in a car away from danger.

I walked for a minute or two and then I found Clem and Kenny.

"Jane! Jane! are you ok? where, where's the kid? Jane where is he?" Kenny kept asking

I just looked at Clem

"Where is he?" she asked

"He's-"

"What are you saying?. No. NO!" Kenny got this look in his eye when he was saying this. It was a loathing hatred for me.

"No, not again" Clem was sobbing. Kenny walked outside to look for AJ

"Clem, look at me, no matter what happens just stay out of"

"stay out of what?" she cried

"You've gotta trust me, you're gonna see what he really is"

Kenny was walking back, straight to me. He looked like he was gonna kill me.

"Kenny, calm down" Clem was trying to stop him

"Outta ma way. How could you kill a fucking child?"

"I didn't kill him it was an accident kenny!"

"Bullshit"

"I wont back down from you Kenny"

"Shut up!"

"We're all that's left!" Clem shouted

"Clem. Stay back" I said

Kenny and I just stared at each other and then he pulled out his knife

"Don't you come near me you son of a bitch!"

he ran at me and rammed me into the window

"Kenny!" Clem yelled

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, his eye patch fell off

"Fuck you!" He shouted

"NO!"Clementine was shouting at the top of her lungs but we kept going. She kicked Kenny in the knee so I shoved him to the floor and punched his face over and over. Clem grabbed me off of him. I was on the floor and Kenny ran at me so I sliced his stomach open, Clem was shouting in the background

"This is all your fucking fault!" I yelled as I chased him outside

"You piece of shit!"

"Just go"

"I ain't goin' nowhere"

Clem cut in

"Can we all just talk? Sit down and talk"

Kenny answered her

"Words ain't gonna fix this"

I tried to stab him again but he dodged it and we fell to the floor so I grabbed him and squeezed his eye

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Clem kept shouting "Listen to me!"

"Get her off!"

Clem grabbed me off of him, the blood was oozing from his eye. He grabbed the knife and stabbed me in the knee, I fell and knocked over Clementine aswell.

Kenny and I just kept going, He got on top of me and tried to push the knife into me.

Clem took her gun. She took her gun and she shot Kenny. If she didn't the bastard would've killed me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me

"Yeah, Yeah I think so"

She went over and talked to Kenny, he told her she made the right choice and they cried together she told him that he was going to see someone called "Katja" I never met her but I think she was his wife and she also told him that he would see "Duck" his son. Then that was it. Kenny was gone.

After that Clem told me that it didn't have to happen like that. Then she heard a cry in the distance, it was AJ. She ran over and took him out of the car. She was so fucking angry with me for lying about it. I thought she was going to take AJ and leave me but she said she forgave me and that I was right. Kenny had gone to far.

"We came back here to Howes and a few days later, i'm not sure how many you guys showed up..."

... " To be honest if it wasn't for Clem I would have told you and your family to get to fuck, I've lost so many people, we all have and every time I try and get close to someone they die"

"I understand, I really thought we had it bad but compared to what you and Clementine have been through. Well at least we're all here now"

"Patricia, I've been meaning to ask two things. Gill's your son, right? So is Randy his dad? I'm not trying to be rude but Randy's white and Gill's black and why did Randy shove you away when you touched his arm back when you first came"

"Jane, I'm gonna be honest. Randy isn't Gill's dad. Randy and I have been together for fifteen years and after two years I fell pregnant but I had an affair with a guy from my work. He is Gill's dad but he never wanted anything to do with me or Gill since he had a wife and three kids of his own. When I was pregnant I never told Randy about the affair but when Gill was born he obviously noticed. He said he still loved me and he would raise Gill as long as I swore I would never cheat again. It took us a while but things got back to normal and we were happy and then the world went to shit. A few months ago we were part of a group and there were only seven of us so Randy was always so concerned about keeping us safe that we never... we never had sex. It had been over a year and we hadn't done it. A man from the group was kind and spent time with me, I bet you can guess what I did. Well Randy found out went mad and left. He was gone for days and when he got back he beat the shit of the guy I was sleeping with. That night a hoard of walkers came by and basically wiped out the camp we were on the move till we came across you and Clem and Randy still won't forgive me, I can't say I blame him"

"I'm not judging you, what you do is your business but please don't let this get in the way of what we're doing here, we want to make this place strong, somewhere you can live not just survive and if we have people at each others throats that won't happen"

"I promise it won't get in the way of anything"

"Jane! Come out here" shouted Clementine

"Coming" she got up and walked into the other room.

"Hey Jane look" She handed her binoculars, in the distance was a group of people

"Hello, I know you don't know us but please, we need help" they shouted from the distance

"What should we do?" asked Clem

"For all we know they want to rob us, I'll go, on my own, with a gun and talk to them just keep your aim on them incase anything happens"

Jane walked over to the group

"Hello, thankyou, thankyou so much"

"I never said I was helping, who are you?"

They never answered

"I said who are you?"

"We're a family, there's five of us, please help us and we'll explain"

"Any of you bit?"

"No"

"Ok, come over and we'll see what we can do for you but I'm warning you, any of you try anything and you'll be dead before you can blink"

"We promise, we won't"

They walked over and a man shook Jane's hand

"Who are you?"

"I am Jane"


	6. Thank you all very much :)

_**I know this story is finished now but I just want to say thank you to everyone that read it. I was a way for a while but a couple of people asked me to come back and it made me so happy to see that people actually liked my writing. After I got the messages I came back and finished it off. I was going to go passed five chapters but I had no real ideas as to what I could do and I'd rather end it well than keep it going and ruin it. When season 3 is released I might get some ideas from it, here's hoping, if I do I will make a follow up story still through the eyes of Jane.**_

**_Anyway thank you all because now I use the site more than I ever have and I'm working on some more walking dead stories, this isn't an advertisement to get you too read them but I just wanted to let you all know how grateful I am for you taking the time to read this, I know it's short but it really touched me when I got those messages. :)_**


End file.
